The present invention relates to an image processing method suitable for correction of an image when a natural image such as a photograph or a picture or a document of characters and/or figures drawn on a paper is read by an electronic means such as a scanner and recorded on a recording medium or displayed on a display.
An art for this kind of image processing method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Journal of Television, Vol. 47, No. 12, pp. 1669-1672, 1993 "Presentation System Using Hi-Vision Still Image System".
In the image processing method as disclosed in the above Journal, when a high definition image is corrected or a defect of a document is repaired, the repair work is executed manually using the functions provided in the image processing program and the repair work and editing work require a lot of time and labor.